The present invention relates to a system for adjusting a displayed image showing analysis results by graphically displaying a plurality of data stored in a computer, while at the same time, calculating the derived data and displaying the data so that image elements will not overlap on the screen.
It is well known in the related art that detected data obtained by analysis apparatus is stored in a computer and the analysis results are finally executed in a report form as a result of computer operation by displaying the data on a display or processing the data. In thermal analysis, which is one field of physical analysis, it is performed as a routine operation to input and store the detected data in a computer, graphically display the data on a display to understand and analyze the detection results, and calculate and graphically display the derived data from the detected data. That is to say, each detector and the computer are connected by a data line, and a program for thermal analysis data processing is prepared in a memory of the computer, which has an operational function of performing calculation or statistical processing of various derived data calculated from the detected data, and a function of displaying the various obtained data on a display, and thus, with the analysis apparatus therefore being constituted by the whole system including the detection means, the computer and peripheral equipment. A Differential Scanning Calorimeter (DSC), which a typical measuring apparatus for thermal analysis, is widely used for analysis of sample melting, glass transitions, heat history, crystallization, hardening reaction, Curie point, oxidation stability, heat instability and others. Calculation of derived data and graphical display thereof will be described using a method stipulated in JIS K 7121 for calculating an extrapolated melting start temperature for plastic from a DSC curve, as an example. An extrapolated melting start temperature is obtained as a temperature corresponding to a point of intersection of a tangent for a stable region of a lower temperature side of DSC curve and a tangent in the vicinity of the maximum inclination on the lower temperature side of the curve. In a method that is well known and broadly utilized, when the DSC curve shown in FIG. 3A is displayed and the user determines points (mark x) on the screen for stable regions positioned on both side of inflection on the lower temperature side of the curve, and specifies these points, the computer calculates tangents occurring at these points and displays these tangents. X-axis coordinate values for points where two tangents intersect, i.e. temperature values, are then displayed as numerical values in the vicinity of these intersecting points. When this derived data is graphically displayed on a display using analysis apparatus and this is being finished off by adjusting the displaying of a graphical report, it is necessary for the user to make the following designations at the computer.    1) Which type of derived data should be calculated within a plurality of different types of derived data calculations?    2) Which derived data should be calculated within a plurality of data sets? (It is customary to display a plurality of items of data in a superimposed manner for comparison in this analysis. Refer to FIG. 4B).    3) Specifying a necessary parameter for calculating derived data such as calculation range and calculation point.    4) Adjustment after calculating derived data by fine adjusting derived data, preventing derived data and original data from overlapping on the screen and etc.
However, with this related derived data calculating user interface, after selecting whether calculation of the derived data or adjustment of the derived data is to be performed using some kind of known method, the target is then designated (which calculation source data or which derived data). and the operation (derived data calculation or derived data adjustment) is carried out.
There are several methods for selecting calculation of derived data or adjustment of derived data.    (A) A method for allowing a user to specify calculation or adjustment clearly by displaying a selection screen such as a menu.    (B) A method wherein adjustment mode is normally on and a user can specify calculation mode when it is wished to perform calculations.
For example, in the case of method (B), a DSC interpolated melting start temperature calculation is performed. When results for this interpolated melting start point temperature calculation are superimposed with the DSC curve and are displayed in a manner which is difficult to see, the procedure that is performed in the case of adjusting the position of displaying the interpolated melting start temperature calculation results to overcome this is shown in FIG. 5.    (1) A user moves a point on the original DSC curve and clicks. (This enables the calculation source data to be specified.) [Step 1 (S1)]    (2) The user selects interpolated temperature calculation on a menu. (This enables specification of the derived data type to be calculated, and, at this time, the analysis apparatus is in a state capable of receiving a calculation.) [Step 2 (S2)]    (3) An analysis apparatus displays a cursor in the X-Y direction specifying the point on the DSC curve specified in step 1. (This means that a calculating interface is displayed.) [Step 3 (S3)]    (4) A user specify two points (X-Y axis) constituting the origins of the interpolated melting start temperature calculation on the DSC curve using a cursor. (This specifies parameters which are necessary for calculating derived data.) [Step 4 (S4)]    (5) As specified above, an analysis apparatus calculates derived data and numerically displays the calculation results near points of intersection. [Step 5 (S5)]    (6) When interpolated temperature calculations other than interpolated melting start temperature calculations, such as interpolated crystallization start temperature, etc., are successively made using the same DSC curve, (5) and (6) are repeated, and if a desired calculation finishes, the user designates ending of calculations using the menu and calculation mode ends. The analysis apparatus then goes back to adjustment mode. [Step 6 (S6)]    (7) If the derived data calculated need to be adjusted, go to Step 7 (S7). If not, the operation can be terminated.    (8) In this situation, it is necessary to adjust the derived data because the display of interpolated melting start temperatures etc. interferes with the displaying of other DSC curves. An adjustment user interface is therefore prepared where adjustment mode is automatically entered when calculation mode ends. [Step 7]    (9) The user then moves the point for the interpolated melting start temperature displayed numerically and clicks. (This enables derived data to be specified.) [Step 8 (S8)]    (10) The user moves the interpolated melting start temperature display to a place where the DSC curve does not overlap so as not to obstruct graphical display. (This operation is the inputting of adjustment parameters [Step 9 (S9)] and adjustment after calculating the derived data [Step 10 (S10)]).    (11) Operation (9) and (10) are repeated when adjusting of other derived data is carried out and the operation is completed when the adjustment has been done.
When calculating the interpolated melting start temperature for other DSC curves, go back to the start and repeat the operation from (1) to (11).
When analyzing, it is well often desired to create the same type of derived data for a plurality of different data sets to be compared. In the case of the related art, the designation of the necessary parameters [step 4] for calculating a selection [step 2] of a derived data type is carried out after first implementing designation [step 1] as to whether or not to perform calculations on derived data, and which data to perform calculations on. When calculations are then performed for the same derived data with respect to other data, alterations are again performed after designating other interfering data from when calculation/adjustment of the derived data is completed with respect to this data. In the aforementioned example, it is necessary to repeat the operation from (1) to (11) for every DSC curve, so that when calculating derived data for many curves, it takes time to perform the above operation every time.